Wingardium Leviosa!
by Emerson D'Artagnan
Summary: Rating to be safe. My first attempt! Don't hurt me! A short, sweet, slightly romantic fic between Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, in which no one actually says, "Wingardium Leviosa." Go figure.


Disclaimer: Ok, people, use common sense. If I owned any of these characters/places/creatures/random Latin words/etc. would I really be posting them on a fan fiction website? No. Also no one would read the books. They would feed them to Ned, the Giant Squid of Hogwarts. GAH! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON CRAZY PILLS!  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever posted on a website! GO ME! Also, if I get enough feedback there may be another chapter. But if not, never fear! (Or do.) I shall have more stories up in no time! Also, I'm a procrastinator, and I'm usually grounded from the internet, so it may actully be some time, contrary to what I just said. Please review and feel free to contact me! LOVE LOVE LOVE! Shoutout to Honey Di'jon and Carl-who-is-yet-to-be-named! And Dan don't forget to get a new notebook! Also I'm sorry this A/N is so long! Please read now! Thank you!  
  
Ginny hopped out of bed and leaned out the window, letting the cool air of the crisp October night kiss her face. Looking across to the clock tower, she saw that it was past one o'clock in the morning and yet, she wasn't tired at all. She let her eyes sweep the moonlit grounds and saw that she wasn't the only one still awake. Ginny strained her eyes against the blackness and saw a dark sillhouette moving about in the greenhouses. She watched absent-mindedly for a while and noticed that every now and then, something would hover for a moment a few feet in the air, then drop. The silhouette was apparently getting quite frustrated with its weak levitation abilities. After around half and hour the lights in the greenhouses were extinguished and momentarily she saw the figure moving stealthily across the grounds, then disappeared into the castle.  
  
Knowing that trying to go back to sleep would be pointless, Ginny absently put on her dressing gown and went downstairs into the common room. A house elf she recognized as Twinkles was just finished cleaning the room, and upon seeing Ginny she curtsied, rekindled the fire and backed out of the room on a deep bow. Ginny smiled and plopped down on a sofa before the cackling fire, pulling an extra blanket left by the house elves over her legs. She began wondering who could've been outside after hours, in the greenhouse of all places. Her mind began to wander and soon she was joined by Hermione's purring ginger cat, Crookshanks.  
  
Presently, Ginny was surprised to hear the portrait creak open and to see someone tiptoe quietly into the room. However, the figure tripped over its own feet and Ginny recognized its voice as it let out a string of curse words.  
  
"Neville?" Ginny jumped up, throwing Crookshanks spitting to the floor, and rushed over to help Neville up. "Are you alright? What are you doing out this late?"  
  
Neville got clumsily to his feet. Though he was slimmer, he was by no means athletic nor had he been able to shake off his knack for tripping, knocking things over simply by stepping into a room, or melting cauldrons. "I'm fine," he murmered, rubbing his nose where he had fallen on his face. "I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the greenhouses. Proffessor Sprout's given me my own greenhouse this year for speacial projects, and after I did all that had to be done I decided to practice levitating things for charms." He sighed. "What are YOU doing up this late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either," said Ginny, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "I saw you moving about in the greenhouses."  
  
Neville frowned. "Then you saw how pitiful my charmwork is," he said, wrinkling up his nose in a way which made Ginny think of Narcissa Malfoy. She laughed and patted the spot next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Come here," she said. "I could help you with you levitation, if you want."  
  
Neville sat next to the girl, beaming. "Really? You would do that?"  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "Of course," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Neville was lucky that the only light in the room came from the hearth; thataway, Ginny did not see him blush. "Hang on, I'll get my wand."  
  
Neville was shocked. Ginny was at the foot of the stairs as he turned to her.  
  
"NOW?!"  
  
Ginny nodded happily at him. "Of course! When did you expect, half past one TOMMORROW morning?"  
  
Neville laughed. "Oh, I suppose, go on."  
  
Ginny bounded up the stairs and hurtled back down moments later, clutching a long and swishy oak rod. "Are you ready for Levitation 101?"  
  
Neville pulled out his own wand, the short elm one he'd gotten this summer on account of breaking his father's old wand at the Ministry the year previously. "Yes, I'm ready whenever you are- Proffessor Weasley." They both smiled. It wasn't that funny, but humor is multiplied by around 7.5 times in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Ginny put a light, down pillow on the floor and instructed Neville to stand around 3 meters away from it. "Now, concentrate on what you want it to do, then swish and flick." Neville did as he was told. The pillow gave a shudder of defiance, but otherwise remained where it was. Ginny walked over to Neville and stood on tiptoe behind his left shoulder.  
  
"Let me see your swish and flick again." Neville swished and flicked. "No, no," Ginny murmered. She grabbed his wrist (making him go scarlett) and moved his arm in a huge swish-ing motion, then lightly flick-ed his wrist. Ginny's mouth was right by his ear, and when she spoke it made Neville's spine tingle. "Now, I know the swish seems a bit pompous-" Neville was reminded of Proffessor Lockhart's flambouyant outfits and had to fight not to laugh out loud- "-but it works best that way. And when you flick, it's sort of like turning a key in a door. Now try again." She stepped back and studied him. Neville made a large, exaggerated arm movement, then barely twitched his wrist, just like Ginny had showed him. To his amazement, the pillow slowly picked up off the ground and floated gracefully about a meter off the floor. Ginny squealed with pleasure and clapped her hands together, like a child at a parade where they were throwing candy. Neville grinned and moved his wand slightly to the left. The pillow moved with it. Where ever he pointed his wand, the pillow would glide gently through the air like some sort of odd, rectangular bird. Neville carefully guided his cushion onto the couch, where it snuggled back down with its mates. As soon as it hit the sofa, Ginny flew at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"See? I told you you could do it!" Neville, slightly taken aback at the 15 year old girl wrapped around his torso, akwardly hugged her back, feeling quite pleased and a bit nauseas all at the same time. "Tommorrow," Ginny said, finally releasing him from her vice grip, "come back here at one thirty and I'll help you, with something slightly more difficult." He nodded and they went back to their respective common rooms, no more tired than before but most certainly more pleased.  
  
Over the next week, they met at one thirty every morning in the common room to practice Wingardium Leviosa! This gave them a lot of privacy and after Neville could successfully levitate whichever object Ginny had chosen for him, they would spend a while just talking. They both learned a great deal about the other; for instance, Ginny learned that Neville had had Trevor since he was four, his favorite thing in the whole entire world had always been Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and that it had been he, not Dean, who had set a niffler loose in the dungeons last Thursday, among other things. A few things Neville learned about Ginny was that her full name was Ginerva Fabian Abagail Prewett Weasley, her favorite thing in the whole world was daffodils, and that she'd once let a muggle boy from the village near her home ride a broomstick, then used the obliviate spell to make him forget it all and told him that he was in Texas and sent him on his merry way.  
  
Once, after it had taken Neville over three hours to make a living thing hover (first Crookshanks, then the eager to please Dobby), they had both fallen asleep on the couch next to each other. However, when Ginny awoke the next morning she was alone. She looked at a clock over the hearth and saw that it was 5:30, too early on a Saturday for anyone to be awake. She stretched and drowsily shuffled upstairs.  
  
As she crawled into her bedclothes in an attempt to go back to sleep, Ginny noticed something on the table near the window that wasn't there before. She looked at it and a huge smile lit up her face.  
  
It was a vase of fresh-cut daffodils.  
  
Ginny fingered the canary-yellow petals gently, then noticed a card. It read:  
  
Dear 'Proffessor' Ginerva Fabian Abagial Prewett Weasley,  
  
Thank you for all your help. If you're reading this, it means that my gift has successfully made its way to you! You're a wonderful teacher. We should do this more often. Thanks again!  
Love,  
  
Neville Franklin Longbottom Ginny puzzled over the card for a moment. Neville couldn't come up the girls' staircase, much less with a large and very breakable glass vase full of flowers, and she was quite sure that none of the girls had woken up and carried them up for her. That only left one explanation.  
  
Ginny leaned out the tower window and saw Neville, so many feet below, looking anxiously up from the lawn in the faintest glow of dawn. She waved down at him, and he beamed and waved back. Then, seeing Mrs. Norris approach, Neville jumped and dashed inside.  
  
Giggling faintly, Ginny crawled back under her sheets and gazed blissfully at her bouquet.  
  
Had any of the other girls been awake, they would have heard a very happy red haired girl whisper to no one in particular, "No, Neville Franklin Longbottom...thank you," before drifting off to sleep once more. 


End file.
